


Wrong Bag

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [23]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, pre-skipthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin picks up the wrong bag on his way home from the airfield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the fandot creativity night.  
> Prompt: wrong bag  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.

Martin was tired and grumpy after a long flight with incredibly annoying passengers. To top this off, Douglas had been beyond annoying with his smugness and stupid word games Martin never really got the hang of, and he couldn't wait to get home. So when he found out that he had accidentally taken the wrong bag as he left the airfield Martin swore loudly and threw the bag on the floor.

Why today? Why him?

He had to catch up on his logbook and now his logbook wasn't here. Instead he had a bag full of Toblerone wrappers, biscuit crumbs and a notebook that was almost falling apart. Apparently this was Arthur's bag. 

Martin sighed and grabbed his van keys. He only hoped that Arthur had _his_ bag and that it wasn't still at the airfield. He hastily picked the bag up from the floor and the notebook fell out. He looked down and saw a dozen small drawings on the open page. 

He knew he really shouldn't, but curiosity got the better of him and Martin picked up the notebook to look at Arthur's drawings. 

GERTI, Snoopadoop, lots of animals and cartoon characters. Arthur was apparently quite good at this. Martin had never realised. He flipped through the pages and found a picture of himself. He chuckled and found it amusing that Arthur had decided to draw him in addition to the animals and cartoon characters. 

As he continued to flip through the pages he found more pictures of himself. Several pictures. Page after page with his face. There weren't any pictures of planes or animals anymore. Just him. 

His mobile rang, and Martin jumped in surprise and dropped the book. It was Arthur. Martin cleared his voice and tried to stay neutral when he answered the phone.

"Hi, Skip, it's me."

"Oh, hi Arthur."

"Erm, I think we got our bags mixed up, because I have yours."

"Yes," said Martin. "I have yours too."

"Great! I was a bit scared that I had lost it," said Arthur.

"Not to worry, it's here with me."

"Brilliant," said Arthur.

"Yes."

"Erm, Skip? You didn't happen to look in the bag, did you?"

"I-I-I did," Martin stammered. "I didn't mean to, but the book fell out and..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Skip?" said Arthur. "I think I need to tell you something."


End file.
